The Ultimate Demigod
by PercyJacksonRulesALL
Summary: ok first story so be nice and leave ideas for me thx Rated M just to be safe idk might change later
1. Chapter 1

Zeus and all the other gods were in a meeting arguing as usual but a bright light filled the room. "WHO DARES INTRUP OUR MEETING" yelled Zeus. "Be quiet Zeus" said Poseidon as the three fates came forward. "There will be a war you will need the demigods to keep Olympus safe" said all three. Then they gave them the idea of the ultimate demigod. One that would be stronger than any god, primodail, or even chaos he would have all their strengths and none of their weaknesses. They said they would bestow this power when he was born.

**Sorry first story I made so pls leave your ideas and I will see what I will like to add to this story pls tell me how I'm doing thx **

**PERCABETH RULE ALL**


	2. Chapter 2

This happens during the titans curse so yeah

I DON'T OWN NOTHING ALL RICK ROIDAN'S WORK

Percy POV

Ok the bull guy was really make me mad, oh I should introduce myself my name is Persues "Percy" Jackson and im a demigod. Well back to the present as the bull man charged **(a/n** **waiting to call him by the real name) **at me then he stopped and watched me as I was glowing and then the light disappeared. "What happened to me?" said my mind. He got over his shock and charged then I did something that I didn't know I could do, I grabbed his horns and stopped him for moving. I picked him up and throw him a good 50 feet away. Then all of a sudden the bull man was covered with silver arrows and about 20 girls between 9-14 years old came out in the open and aimed at me. Then I did the smart thing and ran.

I bet you will read this line break

I ran as fast as I could but the girls were very fast but then all of a sudden I stopped when I heard a scream somewhere off to my left. I looked behind me and ran toward the scream. When I got there I seen a monster that I beat easily before so I was have some fun.

Thaila's POV

"Why don't you give up already?" said Dr. Thorn. I said "I don't give up easily" "THORN DIDN'T I KILL YOU ALREADY?" said somewhere to my left and that wasn't the scaries part Dr. Thorn looked completely scared of who ever said that. Then I saw him a guy about 15 years old raven black hair tan skin well buildt and the most beautiful sea-green eyes. He looked at me and the others "Well you did a good job so far but I will take it from here" and after he said that and ran at the manicorn (IDK how to spell it ok) and almost got to him then got hit in the leg by an arrow. "Really now, you attack now?" said the man

**OH NO CLIFF HANGER :-) mwahahahahahahaha**

**Tell me what you think and pls review and tell me more ideas or stuff I could do better show I can make it better thx and PERCABETH RULES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I was asked to do percabeth soon so I will try to involve Annabeth soon**

**I own nothing all rights go to rick roidan**

The manticore fell dead and Percy looked more pissed then hurt. "The hunters" said Thaila she didn't sound happy about it. Then Annabeth came out with Nico and Bianca, and saw Percy standing there with an arrow sticking out his calf. Artemist came and said "Why didn't you die that is my arrow it will kill and monster it pierces" "Well I'm not a monster but I do know that you're a goddess" said Percy.

THE ALL MIGHTY LINE BREAK

Annabeth POV

After the hunters set up camp and didn't kill the boys they all started to talk about who was a better shot and all that. I was interested in this new boy that stopped the manticore by only talking. He had a really powerful aura to him like more powerful than any god, titan, gaint, primordial, or even chaos himself. He walked up to me and says "Wise girl do you not remember me?" My eyes widen and I run to him and kiss him because he is Percy Jackson, my seaweed brain, and my boyfriend. He laughs and kiss me back and say "I missed you wise girl" "I missed you to seaweed brain" I said.

**I know I know short chapter but I need to get percabeth in here lol bet you didn't see it coming well kinda lol ok review and fav hopefully ill update soon the peace out readers**


	4. Auther notes

Ok im running low on ideas so if you guys can give me some that would be awesome oh and if you want to talk to me most of the time except on weekends im on theweedgod is my name so if you want to talk about the story try to find me there but I need more ideas so pls review and leave ideas


	5. INPROTANT READ

INPROTANT PLS READ

I will not update until you go to my poll and vote. Voting ends Friday just go to my profile page and vote


	6. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

"Who is this Annabeth?" asked Thaila. "This is my boyfriend I've been telling you about" said Annabeth. Percy was about the say something but an explosion happened right behind him sending him flying. Annabeth was worried what happen to Percy but he looked ok. **(Sorry forget to tell you he already has the curse of Achilles) **He started to get up but two people came out of nowhere and tackled him. Annabeth felt some one grab her and turn to see Luke pulling her in to a portal. Percy throws Hyperon into Krios and runs to Annabeth but it is too late to save her.

-LINE BREAK-

Annabeth was thrown to the ground and was surrounded right away. She screamed as load as she could and Luke walked over to her and sat by her. "its ok" said Luke "What do you want Luke?" spat Annabeth "I want you Annabeth" said Luke leaning into kiss her.

-LINE BREAK-

While everyone left Percy walked to the closest river and made a rainbow "O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, accept my offer "said Percy "Show me Jeremy Whiting*" "JEREMY I NEED HELP" yelled Percy. About a Minute later the ground shock from him landing. "I guess we are going to camp" said Jeremy. With a sigh Percy said "Yep."

**Thx for following the story so far tell me how im doing what I could improve on this and Pls do the poll this is a different world from when the books happened and allen r has help with the story so if you want to help then ok pm me or review and i will pm you thx bye  
**


End file.
